wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Amaymon
is a member of the Fallen. Personality He was more then willing to hurt people on instructions from senior fallen members.Shadow 5.12 Appearance Amaymon wears an oval plate mask“The ones we fought earlier,” the one with the round mask said. The round plate of a mask with four eyeholes cut into the hard was an identity of its own. It stood out. I knew there were powers there, already. He supported the woman with the four-horned mask and red wrappings. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.12 with four lens arranged linearly on it. Every time he uses his power the circles flare with energy.Behind her, the guy with the circular mask had four lenses spaced evenly around the mask flare with energy. Four shapes manifested in front of him- long and slim, round, thicker crescent, and a star-like shape with radial spokes. pushed out with my aura before he could do anything. The woman stumbled and landed on her ass. The guy weathered it, paused, and then touched the long, slim one. The other three images disappeared, but the one he’d touched flew at me like a javelin. I threw myself to one side, but it wasn’t even aimed at me. It flared with a dark amber light as it embedded into the wall, then faded. I put some distance between myself and it. The woman created more smoke, sending it down the side-street in a wave that grazed buildings on both sides. I flew up and away. I pushed out with my aura, and it failed. Like a car failing to start, it sputtered and died out. On my second try, it did work, but it felt weak. Power dampener. My flight felt fine. The wretch, unfortunate as it was, felt okay too. Was it because my awe power was the one I’d been using? - Excerpt from Shadow 5.11 Interestingly the circles only flare if he has a diagram not active or being used.Explosion bomb, javelin dart, and two more, and my flight and aura were both in tatters. I could at least reassure myself that these things didn’t tend to be permanent unless they were power theft. Powers wanted to be used, and submitting to a power-canceling effect on a permanent basis didn’t make sense. ... The pair were making their approach. The guy had one glowing circle on his mask, now, and a crescent moon of manifested power-canceling energy that he held like a sword. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.11 Abilities and Powers Amaymon can summon four totems or "diagrams", each with a specific function. They can either be used to suppress a specific parahuman ability or to create some other effect.He always has the 4. Each has a minor, secondary power kind of function. Blaster dart, nuker boom, crescent sword, teleportation wheel. Hit someone with the effect of one and it disrupts their powers. - Wildbow on Reddit He can summon them all at once but when he uses one the other three disappear. While the trump effect is suppressing another parahumans power he can not use the effect,The guy was creating another diagram. Three images remained, now. Yeah. This group that was with the hostages was important, if they had people like this as bodyguards and errand-runners. ... It detonated with the impact, expanding out into the space around it, getting thinner as it did. The moment I realized it was expanding at a rate that would catch up with me, I flew toward the ground, away from the bubble. My flight sputtered out, maneuvering dying, speed cutting out, and the entire thing threatening to just give up on me altogether. I landed hard, with a grunt. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.11 the supression effect itself is temporary. He can redraw the diagrams at will but if he has used them before they will be semi transparent.My powers had been disrupted, put out of reach and made unreliable, but the effect was dissipating with time ... Rain hurled his crescent blade. Four-eyes drew his own, creating the diagrams- two faint and one clear, and he drew the clear one as part of the same motion. His crescent-shaped sword was just in time to meet Rain’s power. Both fizzled out. I saw as the other silver blade Rain held fritzed, distorted, and faded away. He looked down at his hands. “He threw something at me,” Four-eyes said. “If it hit you, don’t move.” “It didn’t hit me. I stopped it.” - Excerpt from Shadow 5.12 Slowly fading back in until they are, presumably, back to full strength. It is unknown how his power effects parahumans whose powers effect the body.Amaymon was creating his four diagrams, reaching for the sphere. He didn’t manage to touch it. Sveta grabbed him and Valefor both, dragging them out of sight. ... The cape broke her grip and pushed her to one side, and she collapsed into a heap, instead of catching her balance. He created his diagram while she was down. He touched the javelin-dart, and he sent it plunging into Sveta’s chest before she could stand. ... “Sveta,” I said. “I’m okay,” she said. She sat up. A tendril stuck out of the hole in her chest, feeling around it before withdrawing. “I’m okay.” “You have a patch?” I asked. She nodded. “You have your aura going. It’s distracting enough I can’t coordinate.” I nodded, and I temporarily eased up on it. “Your power is okay?...He cancels out powers.” “You can’t really cancel out being Case fifty-three,” Sveta said.- Excerpt from Shadow 5.12 He is ineffective against Case 53s. He can handle his creations, having used the crescent like a sword and presumably can use the others. History Background It was unknown how long he has been part of the Fallen, he is likely one of the highly placed members given his abilities. Early-Ward Came to defend the the Mathers compound, if he was not already there.Shadow 5.11 Amaymon was involved in several skirmishes. Ultimately taken captive and presumably jailed. Trivia *Amaymon is a Prince of Hell from classical demonology of some power and respect. *Amaymon's ability to interfere with powers crosses the classification barriers of Trump (affecting powers of others) with other classifications (movement, blasting, destruction) are irrevocably linked and as such are indicated with a slash(\).The two aspects are irrevocably linked, thus the slash. - part of a private message by Wildbow, archived on SpaceBattles Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Fallen Category:Blaster Category:Trump Category:Villains Category:Mover Category:Shaker Category:Ward Characters